The invention relates to a music bell. More particularly, the invention relates to a music bell with various thickness of bell plates.
Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional music bell of a music box has a rotating handle 11 to wind a clockwork spring 15. The spring 15 will be unwound gradually and automatically to rotate a bearing cylinder 13. The protrusions 14 on the outer surface of the bearing cylinder 13 will touch the corresponding elastic plates 12 in order to vibrate the elastic plates 12. The vibration of the elastic plates 12 produces music sounds while the bearing cylinder 13 is rotating. However, the unwound period of time is very short. The user must always wind the spring 15 in order to hear the music sounds frequently. After a long period of usage, the spring 15 will become elastic fatigue. The user may break the conventional music bell by unwinding the spring 15 fast in the wrong direction.